sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Brian The Russian Blue
Alright, been a while but, here is a character from me, JusticeWereWolf! 'Bio' Name: Brian (Records on his last name has been lost) Nickname (Thug name): Envenom or Spike Age: 27 BOD: July 22 LOB: (Records have been lost) Gender: Male Height: 3 foot 8 Species: Russian Blue (Cat) Fur color: Light grey, dye his bangs Pale Green Secondary color (Inner ear and scars): White Smoke Eye color: Pale green (Right eye closed with a scar over it) Attire: Shirtless, Green three spike choker, Green Jacket with fluffy hoodie that reach a his stomach, loose grey belt, white pants and Black Steel-toe boots. Job: Thug, he does life risking jobs for all forms of gangs. 'Background' Brian lived in a Fatherless household, and he wasn't in very good care either in the hands of his mother. Given his home life sucked, so did his school life around the time as he was picked to get into fights or to beat people up at school; this lead up to him joining a quite big Gang that hang around his block. He was set living with the gang when he was in middle school, and gotten into High school he became a drop out, making his living as a Gangster among the gang. During his long time being in the gang, he gotten his injures in a gang war fight that became pretty lethal, costing him nearly his life, yet his gang came out on top in that battle while caring to their wounded. In the end, Brian had to get his right arm and ear removed while his right eye was never going to open. After this Gang war and Brian making a full recovery along with new practices for his disability. Around age 23 was when his whole gang minus himself was caught by the police, he abandon his gang members to be on his own, continuing his Thug life without a group. 'Personality' Brian is laid-back, yet truly is a Sarcastic Troublemaker that has no problems messing you up, and he'll take a delight out of it too. 'Powers' Brian doesn't have any fighting powers or whatnot, he never really explore the side of his powers; however, it is Poison powers. Because of that, he is a resistance to Poisons(Not immune) and he can also absorb certain poisons that are used against him. Otherwise, he never been experimental with his powers. 'Weakness' He has his Disabilities; only having one arm to do everything, only having one eye to see and having only one ear to do good enough hearing with, so he is somewhat slowed down by this. 'Likes' The color green in a way; Blunt weapons, bubblegum of sour flavors; He likes Energy drinks, rock'n'roll music along with metal, heavy metal, punk rock and punk music. He also likes causing extreme pains to his victims. 'Dislikes' Nosy Brats or just nosy people overall; Sharp or stabbing weapons, policemen, laws, heroes, and sweet flavor Bubblegum. 'Weapons' He mostly carries around a Metal pipe and Maybe a Shotgun or pistol; but any Blunt weapon and range weapon would work in his case. He also carries around Poisonous darts and poisonous-like gas grenades. 'Relationships' 'Allies' - 'Neutrals' - 'Enemies' - 'Gallery' Brian 2.png|Brian; If need be, I can remove the blood lol Brian -Relaxing-.png|Brian Relaxing Without his Jacket. A toxic city.jpg|Brian -Amazing art by SilverKnight- Lineless Artwork -Brian color.png Lineless Artwork -Brian.png 'Extra' *Started him off as just a color scheme/theme character, but I really like his design so, Wanted to make him a character! *Brian was worked in a way that the Creator Me can use him in almost any situation involving roleplays, this goes for any lore-related stuff as well. Property of JusticeWereWolfCullen Character belong to JusticeWereWolf Cullen Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Evil